


Lama's little attendant

by Kibou_Tamashi (Zekkun)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Extremely Dubious Consent, I want to kill myself after this, Light Bondage, M/M, Orion makes a small appeareance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Water as Lube, just at the end tho - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Kibou_Tamashi
Summary: Since he had known the assistant to the king of Lama, Sardinia had been inexplicably drawn to him. A desire to possess him so strong that Sardinia lost his head every time he thought of him.
Relationships: Erin/Sardinia (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Lama's little attendant

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finish this because I had it in my draw for over 3 months now...
> 
> I don't really know where I got the idea, I think from a Pixiv fan art...

Slowly Erin opened his eyes, there was light sticking directly to his face, which made him turn around in bed, yet he felt something - someone - by his side. His face was attached to the person's chest.

Soon he also noticed that his hands and legs were tied with some sort of cloth - probably silk - and that they were so well tied to his body that he could not untie them with any sudden movement.

At the same time his jacket and his beloved collection of knives were gone. At first Erin thought it might be some sort of joke by Orion, or a punishment, for the last joke he had made before coming down to Sirena.

But again, Orion would not sleep with him by tying him by the hands and legs. Then he realized that he felt out of place, and his skin was too hot. In addition, that person's body was not as well built as Orion's, but something similar to his.

He was afraid, noticing that for every second he passed so close to that other body his skin felt inexplicably hotter. Erin began to pant slightly, it was as if the air was lacking him. His body felt more and more painful for no reason and soon he began to sob.

"Oh God... look at you, so desperate..." He had barely been able to open his eyes to focus his sight on the person next to him. Sardinia, king of Sirena.

He wanted to force words out of his throat but the only thing that came out were sobs and little whimpers. Erin snuggled closer to the king, waiting for the feeling to go away.

"You are so cute~ Erin~" Sardinia smiled in his mind as he saw the effects of the medicine he had given to the companion of the king of Lama. It had not been easy to slip it into his food with how trained he was to detect things like poison.

However, his plan had been a success, as he had the king's little attendant completely at his mercy and for Sardinia to do what he desired with him.

" Relax Erin-san, my duty as a king is to watch over what is best for my people, so I will take care of you."

_____

Orion's companion had a unique and exquisite beauty, from his fine, soft red hair to his white, smooth skin. The truth was, such beauty simply could not come from Lama, a place where both men and women had robust bodies and were enormous compared to the assassin in his bed.

That beauty must have come from Sirena, a place where art and beauty abounded.

Since he had known the assistant to the king of Lama, Sardinia had been inexplicably drawn to him. A desire to possess him so strong that Sardinia lost his head every time he thought of him.

And now, with Erin glued to his body literally begging to be touched, how could Sardinia refuse?

The king delicately took the chin of the former assassin and brought his lips closer to Erin’s panting mouth. Sardinia marked the pace of the kiss slowly while Erin could only pathetically follow the game. Soon, Sardinia put his tongue in the mouth of the former assassin to start a passionate kiss.

Erin's moans were intoxicating. Sardinia felt driven wild by the idea of hearing more, seeing more and feeling more of the boy who pathetically clung to his shoulders as if his life depended on it.

"Oh for Lord Vega... your lips are so sweet..." The king murmured hungrily in Erin's ear, immediately putting his hands under the shirt Erin was wearing. Soon Sardinia discarded the clothes only leaving the panting redhead with his pants on.

"K-king... Sardinia..." Sardinia immediately captured Erin's lips in another passionate kiss, sucking his tongue and tasting his taste "Erin... you are so beautiful..."

Sardinia skillfully untied the piece of silk that tied the legs of the former assassin and disposed of the last thing he was wearing.

Erin was as beautiful as Sardinia had imagined. Despite having a scar or two already healed, Erin was as beautiful as a mermaid.

"Such a divine piece of art..." Sardinia devoured Erin's beautiful figure with his eyes, his hands caressing his skin with only a slight touch. Only that act made Erin moan, demonstrating how strong was that aphrodisiac he had put in his food.

"P-please..." Sardinia smirked, moving his hands away from the smooth skin of the work of art beneath him "Please what?~ What do you want? ~"

Erin's arms weakly held Sardinia’s neck, and slowly with the slightest force he brought Sardinia to his chest. The lips of the King of Sirena gently kissed Erin's nipple, and then, with his hands, he began to play with them, soon put one in his mouth and began to suck it.

While giving Erin some of his desired stimulation, Sardinia dipped his fingers in the oily water he had brought with him. At this point Sardinia noticed how the drug drowned the pain when his finger made its way into the former assassin's hole and he arched his back, moaning so loudly that Sardinia didn’t doubt that any servant walking down the hallways could have heard it.

"Do you like it? ~ I'll give you anything you want..." Erin nodded frantically and let Sardinia do whatever he pleased with his body.

All he wanted was for that horrible heat to stop.

______

It had been enough foreplay, Sardinia noticed. The king of Sirena wanted to deal with his own arousal now. Sardinia withdrew his fingers from the ex-assassin's entrance and replaced them with his cock. Sardinia slowly introduced his erection and Erin scratched his back at the pain left by the stimulation.

Noticing this, Sardinia gave a strong thrust to finally be completely inside him. Erin almost screamed at Sardinia's sudden action and how much it hurt to have that big cock inside him.

"Please... please..." Erin begged, "Please what? Hmm?~" Erin looked at him with pleading in his eyes, biting his lip, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks as they were too red, sweat streaming down his forehead, all making for a more than erotic view.

"Please... fuck me..." Sardinia smiled, looking predatorily at the beautiful piece of art in front of him. "Your desires are my orders..."

Sardinia grabbed Erin's hips and began to make small thrusts. Sardinia was desperate for more, however, this was probably Erin's first time, he needed to go slowly.

That plan fell apart when Erin kissed Sardinia passionately, it was a sign, a plea to go faster, stronger, wilder…

Sardinia broke that kiss and bit hard on Erin's shoulder, no doubt drawing blood. It seemed to be pleasant for Erin, because of the loud moans and sobs he gave him. Sardinia understood that Erin liked to be marked and bitten, so Sardinia began to make bite marks on all the skin he could reach.

Erin was reaching his limit, Sardinia could feel it in the way he squeezed his cock between his delicious soft walls.

Erin came with a scream of pleasure. Sardinia continued to thrust into the former assassin until he had his own orgasm. Both fell asleep in the disaster of fluids and bedsheets.

_____

Sardinia awoke to the savage sound of the door to his chambers being slammed violently, feeling disoriented, he slowly sat down on the bed and stared at the door with his tired eyes.

"Open the door or I'll break it down Sardinia! Whatever you've did with Erin I'll make you pay!" Those were the desperate shouts of the King of Lama, Orion.

Now that he realized, how was he going to explain what he did?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave comments/kudos if you want!
> 
> Thank for reading.


End file.
